


A Tale of Jeons and Kims

by felicity (minervajeanlupin)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Jimin Ships Everything, Jungkook & Mingyu Are Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, This is kind of a shitpost but it's cute, jealous mingyu, side yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervajeanlupin/pseuds/felicity
Summary: Jimin should really stop meddling in people's relationships. But how can he, when Mingyu and Wonwoo are so oblivious and so clearly in love?(Basically Jimin tries to get Meanie to become canon with reluctant help from Taehyung and Jungkook)





	A Tale of Jeons and Kims

**Author's Note:**

> The plot of this is kinda based on [this](https://twitter.com/Jamong_Noona/status/830021144824729600).
> 
> This is my first Seventeen fic, so I hope you enjoy! Please consider leaving kudos if you do <3

It all started, as so many incidents seemed to nowadays, with Jimin.

“Tae, look at this.” Taehyung looked up to see his best friend brandishing a tablet towards him. He looked at the video playing on the screen, which seemed to be a compilation of two guys together. _“Cute Meanie Moments”_ the video was entitled.

“Jimin, what’s this?” he asked, suddenly concerned. His friend had developed a bit of a bad habit of meddling in other people’s relationships now that he was finally dating Yoongi and had a lot more free time that had used to be taken up pining.

“Aren’t they so cute?” Jimin cooed.

“Who—” Tae started before looking closer at the video and realizing he recognized one of the people featured. “Wait, aren’t they in Seventeen? And isn’t that that one member Jungkookie is friends with, argh what’s his name…?”

“That’s Mingyu and the guy he’s staring at, clearly in love with, is named Wonwoo!” Jimin said enthusiastically, the sides of his eyes crinkling in his excitement.

“Okay…” Tae said slowly. Honestly, to him, it looked more like the taller one (who he guessed was Mingyu) was bothering the older, bored-looking one and trying fruitlessly to get his attention, but he guessed to Jimin that would look like love, especially since that was basically his relationship with his boyfriend right now. Tae snorted slightly at the thought, resolving to never tell his friend or he’d castrate him (even if it was true).

“Aren’t they so adorable?” Jimin sighed. “I genuinely believed they were already together, but it turns out not.”

“And you found this out how…?” Tae asked questioningly. Jimin knew a worrying amount of information about other K-Pop groups without seeming to be close to any of the members.

“Jin-hyung is friends with this guy named Jeonghan who’s in Seventeen as, according to him, the two of them sometimes need peace from all the children in their groups and decided to find solace and look pretty together,” Jimin informed him. “He told me Jeonghan himself was surprised to find out they weren’t together yet.”

“That’s cool and all, but I have no idea why you’re telling me this,” Tae replied. He had a niggling suspicion but was hoping his hunch was wrong.

“I’m glad you asked!” Jimin chirped. “Now, as you guessed earlier, Jungkook _is_ friends with Mingyu. And I just need you to convince him to meet with Mingyu to gently get him to ask out Wonwoo already.”

“No.” Tae shook his head. “No way. I’m not doing that. It’s their own business if they get together or not and I’m not meddling in it.”

“But Tae…” Jimin whined, widening his eyes pleadingly. Taehyung looked away, knowing he was weak for Jimin’s puppy-dog eyes. He was weak when it came to Jimin in general, but this was one thing he refused to participate in. Relationships were people's own goddamn business and he didn’t want to have any part in this mess.

“No,” he responded firmly. “I’m sorry Jimin, I know you think it’s the right thing to do, but I can’t ask Jungkook to do that.” Jimin was opening his mouth, probably to argue back, when a voice cut in.

“Just do it or he’ll never shut up about it,” Yoongi spoke up. Tae jumped, having not noticed he was in the room because he had been so quiet.

Tae wilted. Between Yoongi’s glaring (he was just a tiny bit—okay fine, a lot—scared of Yoongi as he knew how intimidating the other could be, especially when it came to his boyfriend) and the sad, pleading look on Jimin’s face, he knew there was no escape. He sighed, wondering how he was going to explain this mess to Jungkook.

“Fine,” he grumbled as Jimin squealed and hugged him and Yoongi rolled his eyes before going back to sleep.

***

“No. No, no, no. No.” Jungkook’s hands were folded over his chest sternly.

“Please?” Tae wheedled. “You’re friends with Mingyu, surely it’s normal to talk about relationships and stuff.”

“We aren’t _super_ close friends, though,” Jungkook retorted. “I can’t just suddenly ask him if he has the hots for one of his actual close friends and bandmates.”

“Can you just… direct the conversation that way, though? Please?” Tae asked. “C’mon, just mentioned it once so Jimin is off our backs.”

“No promises,” Jungkook warned. Still, Tae’s face broke out into a relieved, boxy smile and he pulled the younger in for a hug.

“I’m meeting with him this weekend so I’ll bring it up then,” Jungkook said, his voice a bit muffled by Tae’s shirt, but neither of them minded. Tae let go of Jungkook but kept his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“Can we arrange a date the day after? We haven’t gone out in a while,” he asked. Jungkook smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Of course.”

 

“Jungkook!” Jungkook looked up to his taller friend (which was really saying something, considering he was nearly 6 feet tall himself) barreling towards him. He laughed, opening up his arms and letting Mingyu hug him.

He wasn’t the most touchy-feely person, but he soon got used to how affectionate Mingyu was with everyone, especially with people he was close with. He wasn’t sure how Wonwoo could bear it; from his limited knowledge of the older, he knew he wasn’t fond of skinship, which must be hard with how clingy Mingyu was with everyone, especially him.

“I’m definitely going to beat you this time,” Mingyu promised, keeping his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder and steering him inside the bowling alley.

“Yeah?” Jungkook teased. “You’re so clumsy, you can give Namjoon-hyung a run for his money. And that’s saying something.”

“Rude,” Mingyu pouted and Jungkook laughed, almost forgetting about his agreement with Taehyung. Almost.

“How are you so good at this?” Mingyu asked desperately as Jungkook got yet another strike. He flopped on the couch dramatically, his arm over his face. Jungkook merely laughed, used to his friend’s antics.

“Hey Mingyu,” he said.

“What?” Mingyu groaned, not moving. Jungkook nudged him.

“How’s life been, man? We haven’t seen each other in a while,” he asked. It was true. They were both really busy in their groups.

“It’s been fine. Kind of hectic, but the members have been so great. Though they keep forcing me to do all the chores,” Mingyu responded.

“And anyone special I should know about?” Jungkook asked in a teasing tone.

“No?” Mingyu responded, looking confused. “I would tell you if I liked someone, you know.”

“Oh, okay,” Jungkook responded, simultaneously relieved and a bit disappointed. Relieved because his role in this whole mess was fortunately over, and disappointed because he honestly _did_ sort of think Mingyu and Wonwoo would be a pretty good couple (not that he’d ever admit it to Jimin). They had the whole opposites attract thing, and complemented each other well.

“What’s your type? Maybe I could set you up with someone,” he suggested instead. He was genuinely curious, plus this could prove to Jimin Mingyu wasn’t interested in Wonwoo. Mingyu thought for a second, his tanned skin turning a faint shade of pink.

“I want someone who isn’t flashy,” he said finally. “Someone who cares about me, even if they pretend not to or are more reserved in public. The kind of person who expresses themselves through small actions, you know? I want someone who both seems to know the mysteries of the universe and still makes dumb dad jokes, and someone who can always make me laugh.” He caught sight of Jungkook’s slack-jawed expression and shook his head, clearly flustered. “Sorry, I know that probably sounds ridiculous.”

“No, um,” Jungkook cleared his throat in disbelief, still processing what he’d heard. That sounded _exactly_ like someone Mingyu knew. Oh god, Jimin was going to be insufferable. “Just, are you sure this isn’t about someone? That was pretty specific.”

Mingyu shook his head. “I think I’d know if I’d found someone like that,” he laughed and Jungkook gritted his teeth, feeling a headache coming on. Why did _all_ his friends have to be oblivious idiots?

Once there was a lull in the conversation and Mingyu got up to bowl, Jungkook fished out his phone to relate the details to Jimin. 

**Seagull Boy**

Okay, so _maybe_ there’s something going on between them

**Mochi**

I knew it! Did he confess??? 

**Seagull Boy**

Nope. Described his ideal type as basically WW hyung, then didn’t realize how similar it sounded to him

**Mochi**

Are you kidding me whyyyy

Okay, this is a good thing though! That means he _does_ like WW, he just doesn’t realize

We should meet with WW next and convince him to ask out MG

**Seagull Boy**

No way, I’m out. I’m not talking to that guy, he looks scary. Ask Tae.

**Mochi**

Fine, I will! Don’t think I won’t! 

Jungkook sighed and shut off his phone, sending a silent apology to his boyfriend.

 

Not for the first time, Tae cursed his friends, his life, and everything that had led him to this moment. He glanced at his phone and huffed when he saw an “encouraging” (threatening) text from Jimin.

Why did Jimin so much power over him? The other was known as the sweetest member in BTS (except for maybe Jin), but he was honestly the scariest. He had managed to convince Tae to get back into this whole mess and meet up with Wonwoo through a combination of pleading, blackmail, and the silent treatment.

Speaking of Wonwoo, Tae saw him arriving. He stood up at his table and waved to the other, who noticed and walked towards him.

“Hi,” Taehyung began awkwardly. “Do you, um, want to order anything?”

“I’m good,” Wonwoo replied dismissively in a voice that was somehow even deeper than Tae’s. His gaze was sharp and his eyes seems perpetually cold, which intimated Tae a bit to be honest. “I’d rather get right into it. Why did you want to meet me, sunbaenim? We’ve never spoken before to the best of my knowledge, so forgive me if I find this rather odd.”

He was an eloquent speaker, Tae noticed. It did not help his nerves. He cleared his throat nervously.

“Call me hyung,” he invited. Then he sighed. “And you’re right, there is sort of an ulterior motive. This wasn’t my idea, by the way, so please reserve judgement.” Wonwoo inclined his head in agreement as Tae continued.

“My friend was wondering—for innocuous reasons, I swear—if you like Mingyu?” he blurted out before wincing. That could have gone better.

To his credit, Wonwoo didn’t lose his poker face, though he did seem a bit taken back. He considered it for a few seconds, before shrugging and nodding.

“Yeah, I suppose I do,” he replied nonchalantly. Tae’s eyes widened in shock at the casual admission.

“Wait, you know I’m not talking about, like, friendship liking, right? I’m asking if you want to, you know, date him?” he stuttered. It was rare for him to be so nervous, but the other had a rather unnerving presence to him.

“I know,” Wonwoo responded, looking longingly at the glass counter displaying pastries behind Tae.

“Well, that’s great!” Tae said excitedly, spurred into action. “When are you going to ask him out?”

He watched in fascination as Wonwoo’s facade dissipated almost immediately, with conflicted emotions flickering on the younger’s face. Wonwoo hunched lower in his seat, pulling the sleeves of his oversized sweatshirt over his hands to create sweater paws.

“Because there’s no way he likes me back,” Wonwoo mumbled.

Tae was amazed. Just a few seconds ago he had been slightly afraid of the other, and now he wanted to pat his head and tell him everything was going to be okay.

“Why do you think that?” he asked gently instead.

“He’s dating Jungkook, isn’t he?” Wonwoo asked.Tae let out a surprised laugh and Wonwoo titled his head, clearly confused.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just that Jungkook and I are dating,” Tae said inbetween his giggles. Wonwoo flushed.

“Still, I need concrete proof. He needs to ask me out first,” he responded petulantly. Tae let out a groan and was about to protest when struck with a brilliant idea.

“Wait, you didn’t know about Jungkook and my relationship. Does that mean no one in Seventeen knows either?” Wonwoo said yes, that likely no one but Jeonghan would know, and that was just because Jeonghan seems to know gossip on everyone. Tae smiled evilly, hatching out his plan. “And, Wonwoo,” he asked. “Would you say that Mingyu is the kind of person to get jealous easily?”

Wonwoo snorted but his eyes were bright with interest as he leaned forward, resting his head on his hand. “Definitely,” he agreed. “He seems to freak out if I show the slightest interest in anyone, which is frustrating since he _still_ won’t do anything.” Tae made a small noise in sympathy, but he grinned triumphantly.

“Great. So, Wonwoo, how would you feel if I gave Mingyu someone new to feel jealous over?” he asked.

Wonwoo stared at him for a second before throwing his head back and bursting out into laughter, his nose crinkling. He sort of reminded Tae of Jungkook at that moment, and not just because they shared the same last name. It was endearing.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Wonwoo grinned back.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu said in a low voice, his eyebrows furrowing as he gazed at something on his phone.

“Hm?” Wonwoo mumbled back, not looking up from his book.

“I didn’t know you and Kim Taehyung were close.” Mingyu’s tone was accustory. Wonwoo allowed himself a small, smug smile before returning to his poker face. Mingyu must have found the paparazzi photos he and Taehyung pretended not to notice being taken after their conversation that day. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“Guess there’s a lot that you don’t know about me.” He still didn’t look up from his book but felt a weight on the couch next to him and knew Mingyu had plopped down next to him. Mingyu always seemed to get extra clingy when he was jealous.

“Hyuuuuung,” Mingyu whined. “I don’t like the idea of you with that guy.”

“Why not?” Wonwoo asked, idly turning a page. Mingyu spluttered beside him.

“I- I don’t know, okay! I just don’t!” he protested.

“If you can’t give a valid reason, I’m afraid I’m not going take your concerns very seriously,” Wonwoo reprimanded him. Oh, this was fun. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Mingyu squirmed.

“Please tell me it wasn’t a date,” Mingyu pleaded, widening his eyes. Wonwoo scoffed, but it was surprisingly effective; despite his freakishly tall height, Mingyu somehow had the ability to look like a kicked puppy when he wanted to. And even though Wonwoo was more of a cat person, one would have to be heartless to ignore that sight.

“Why, Mingyu?” he asked, his lip curling up teasingly. “Are you jealous?” There was a silence as he went back to his book, sure Mingyu was sitting speechless and blushing beside him. What he _wasn’t_ expecting, however, was a small, muttered “yes” from beside him.

“What was that?” he asked. Mingyu looked down, clearly embarrassed.

“Yes,” he said quietly before clearing his throat and speaking louder. “I’m not sure why, hyung, but I really don’t like the thought of you going out with someone who isn’t—isn’t me.” Wonwoo set down his book and smiled tenderly at the boy next to him.

“You’re a dumbass,” he said lovingly. Mingyu was about to protest but was shushed quickly. “And I guess I’m going to have to ask a dumbass out.”

Mingyu stared at him with wide eyes. He looked around before pointing at himself, even though he was the only other person in the room. Wonwoo resisted the rising urge to roll his eyes and nodded patiently.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Mingyu replied with a slight blush. Wonwoo was sure his face mirrored the other’s and that his face probably looked even more red due to his pale skin. He smiled shyly at Mingyu, and the other followed in like. He linked their hands together and they sat there in companionable silence, grateful and thankful to their friends for helping them.

**Emo nerd boy**

It worked. Mingyu and I are going out now. You can tell your friend so they’ll calm down.

**Gucci-for-life**

Sweet! We should go on double dates and really blow some fans minds lol (tho the name thing could b confusing)

“There, Jimin hyung. Satisfied?” Jungkook asked. Jimin seemed to ponder the news for a second before smiling. A smile that instantly had everyone in the room simultaneously groaning and fearing for their lives.

“I don’t know,” he said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against his chin. “Don’t you think Vernon and Seungkwan have been avoiding discussing their relationship for too long?”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://bang-tan-bros.tumblr.com)! (I'm Mod Gold)


End file.
